gothicpediafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Mágové Ohně
Mágové Ohně jsou služebníky Innose, boha světla, pravdy a spravedlnosti. Jak již název napovídá, ovládají skvěle magii ohně, kterou považují dar od jejich boha Innose. Jakožto představitelé Innosovy církve, jsou mágové Ohně v Myrtaně vysoce postavení a těší se obrovskému respektu a autoritě. Jedinou smrtelnou osobou, které jsou mágové odpovědní je myrtanský král. Ten si je často pro jejich moudrost a vzdělanost ve všech oborech lidského poznání volí za své rádce. Představitelem řádu je nejvyšší mág, který žije přímo o králova dvora ve Vengardu, většinou se jedná o nejmocnějšího mága řádu. V Myrtaně stojí řada chrámů, které slouží potřebám mágů Ohně a jsou zároveň náboženskými centry země. Neméně důležité jsou však kláštery v Nordmaru a na Khorinisu. V současné době je však řád citelně oslabený, díky ztrátě runové magie. Většina mágů tak ztratila své schopnosti, pouze ti nejmocnější z řádu jsou nadále schopni využívat magii. Díky velké skřetí válce navíc řád utrpěl kruté ztráty a počet mágů se tak snížil na minimum. Historie řádu Časná historie Krátce po stvoření světa, dal Innos lidstvu moc, skrze niž jej mohlo slyšet a hovořit s ním. Lidé dostali také moc dělat zázraky a Innos je nazval mágy. Lidé s takto získanou mocí získali možnost, utvářet svět k obrazu svému, v čemž je Innos nijak neomezoval. Ne všichni si však byli rovni a to vyvolávalo mezi lidmi znepokojení. Innos proto nakonec sloučil moc, která byla původně rozdělena a vyvolil několik málo jedinců z těch, kteří mu prokazovali úctu a ty obdaroval magickou mocí a ustanovil nad ostatními. Těch několik málo vyvolených se stalo váženými a uctívanými a lidé je nazývali kněžími.Slovo boží, svazek III Předchůdce dnešních mágů Ohně, lze dohledat na území Varantu, kde před stovkami let vzkvétala civilizace Prastarých. Nejvyšší a vládnoucí třídou mezi Prastarými byli právě kněží, kteří ovládali magickou moc a uctívali Innose. Nakonec však došlo k rozporům, protože někteří Prastaří začali uctívat Innosova bratra Beliara, boha temnot. Innosův kult měl ovšem stále navrch, což Beliara rozzuřilo tak, že povolal na zemi hrůzostrašná monstra. Třetí bůh Adanos, rozhněvaný rozvratem mezi Prastarými se rozhodl zasáhnout, aby udržel rovnováhu mezi svými věčně válčícími bratry a seslal velkou povodeň, která smetla civilizaci Prastarých s povrchu zemského.Gothic 3, různé rozhovory ve hře Později došlo k dalšímu štěpení mezi mágy, mnozí zapomněli na svůj původ a začali následovat Adana, později vešli ve známost jako mágové Vody. Ti, kteří zůstali věrní Innosovi naopak vešli ve známost jako mágové Ohně.Slovo boží, svazek III Rozmach řádu K vlastnímu založení řádu mágů Ohně došlo zřejmě společně se založením Myrtany, za vlády krále Rhobara I. Mágové Ohně se stali kněžími a představiteli nově vzniklé Innosovy církve, pro jejich potřeby byly po celé říši zakládány chrámy a kláštery, zatímco paladinové byli Innosovými válečníky. Mágové se stali také královými rádci a díky nim došlo k rozkvětu vzdělanosti, vznikala cenná literární díla, mágové se zajímali především o astronomii, alchymii a samozřejmě magii. Po Rhobarově smrti se ujal vlády jeho syn Rhobar II. Zdálo se, že zlatá éra bude pokračovat, král se svými vojsky dobyl téměř celý známý svět, v čemž ho Mágové Ohně podporovali, protože zároveň byla rozšířena Innosova víra do všech koutů světa. Brzy se však objevili nepřátelé, kterým Myrtana nebyla schopna čelit. Byli to skřeti, kteří zahájili dobyvačné tažení známé jako velká skřetí válka. Tato válka změnila navždy nejen politickou mapu tehdejšího světa, ale také výrazně zasáhla do života všech obyvatel říše. Mágové Ohně byli z mnohých těch, kteří za války utrpěli kruté ztráty. Nakonec dokonce přišli i o svou magii. Velká skřetí válka Vytváření magické bariéry thumb|right|200px|Xardas, bývalý nejvyšší mág Ohně, který vedl mágy při vytváření magické bariéry Když se skřeti vyhnali myrtanské z Nordmaru, kde se tehdy nacházela největší naleziště magické rudy na světě, rozhodl se král k radikálnímu kroku. Rhobar dobře věděl, že jeho armáda je skřetům schopna vzdorovat jen se zbraněmi vyrobenými z magické rudy. Proto se rozhodl zabezpečit Hornické údolí na ostrově Khorinis, kde se rovněž nacházela naleziště magické rudy. Povolal tedy dvanáct mágů, mezi nimiž byli jak zástupci kruhu Ohně, tak Vody. Expedici těchto mágů vedl Xardas, nejvyšší a nejmocnější mág Ohně. Úkolem mágů bylo vytvořit kolem Hornického údolí neproniknutelnou magickou bariéru, která by ochránila zdejší doly a zamezila kopáčům v útěku. Jednalo se o mimořádně složité kouzlo, k němuž mágové využili ohniskových kamenů. Kouzlo se však mágům vymklo z rukou a bariéra se rozrostla do takových rozměrů, že uvěznila i své stvořitele.Gothic, Intro Život mágů za bariérou Poprasku kolem bariéry využili trestanci v čele s Gomezem, podařilo se jim pobít královské vojáky a zmocnit se Starého hradu. Gomez a jeho nejvěrnější pak vešli ve známost jako Rudobaroni a donutili krále, aby jim měsíc co měsíc posílal vše o co si žádali, výměnou za dodávky magické rudy.Gothic, Intro Mágové se po nevydařeném kouzle vydali na Starý hrad, kde byli okamžitě přijati. Rudobaroni z nich měli respekt a částečně se jich báli, proto je nechali naživu. Mezi mágy však brzy došlo k zásadním sporům o to, jak postupovat ve věci bariéry do budoucna. Xardas z hradu odešel do ústraní, aby se v klidu věnoval svým studiím. Vzdal se víry v Innose a přijal za svého pána Beliara, což mu poskytlo nové možnosti. Mágové Vody odešli krátce poté do Nového tábora, kde připravovali vlastní plán, jak odstranit magickou bariéru.Gothic, Události ve hře a různé rozhovory thumb|right|150px|[[Corristo, který vedl mágy Ohně za bariérou]] Na Starém hradě, který postupně vešel ve známost jako Starý tábor, tak nakonec zůstali pouze Mágové Ohně, kteří se svým způsobem stali i symbolem tábora. Na první pohled by se mohlo zdát, že mágové neměli v táboře žádnou moc. Ve skutečnosti se však těšili velké autoritě a úzce spolupracovali s rudobarony. Po Xardasově odchodu stanul v čele těchto mágů Corristo a jejich počty se nakonec rozrostly ještě o nového učedníka Miltena. Po většinu času žili mágové v místním chrámu, který jim byl vyhrazen a kam nikdo jiný kromě nich nesměl. Jen výjimečně opustili své sídlo, například když se vydali do Starého dolu, aby zkontrolovali zásoby magické rudy. Jinak mágové do činnosti Rudobaronů téměř nezasahovali a hleděli si svých záležitostí. Vyměňovali si často dopisy nejen s mágy Vody v Novém táboře, ale také s mágy Ohně z vnějšího světa.Gothic, Události ve hře a různé rozhovory Tento oboustranně výhodný vztah mezi mágy a rudobarony fungoval téměř po celé trvání bariéry. Až do chvíle, než byl za bariéru vhozen bezejmenný hrdina. S jeho příchodem nabraly události rychlý spád. Mágy Ohně znepokojovali především sektáři z tábora v bažinách, kteří se chystali vzývat tzv. Spáče, kterého považovali za boha. Vrásky na čele dělala mágům i napjatá situace mezi Starým a Novým táborem. Situace vygradovala poté, co došlo ke zhroucení Starého dolu. Gomez tak přišel o své příjmy a neměl magickou rudu, kterou by mohl posílat králi. Rozhodl se proto napadnout Svobodný důl, který patřil Novému táboru. V této chvíli jindy netečení mágové Ohně vystoupili proti Gomezovi a razantně odmítli jeho plány. Gomez nakonec zašel tak daleko, že dal mágy Ohně vyvraždit. Masakr přežil pouze Milten, který se tou dobou nacházel mimo tábor a který nakonec našel útočiště u mágů Vody v Novém táboře. Hrůzostrašný akt, kterého se Gomez dopustil na Innosových kněžích vyvolal v ostatních táborech obrovské pobouření. Gomeze však trest neminul, nakonec jej zřejmě porazil a zabil bezejmenný hrdina.Gothic, Události ve hře a různé rozhovory Boj se silami temnot Situace po pádu magické bariéry byla zoufalá. Král vyslal na ostrov Khorinis paladiny, kteří měli shromáždit magickou rudu a odvézt jí zpět na pevninu. S paladiny úzce spolupracovali mágové Ohně z kláštera na Khorinisu, kteří střežili důležitý artefakt - Innosovo oko. Hornické údolí bylo mezitím téměř ovládnuto skřety, kteří byli podporováni draky, ti se stali novou hrozbou pro celý svět. Spolu s draky se objevili i tzv. Pátrači, mimořádně nebezpeční služebníci Beliara, kteří posedli spoustu lidí temnou mocí a dokonce se jim podařilo zmocnit Innosova oka.Gothic II Naštěstí se objevil Innosův vyvolený, známý Bezejmenný hrdina, který Innosovo oko získal zpět. Bylo však poškozeno a k jeho opravě byl potřebný rituál, při kterém by se spojili mágové zastupující všechny tři bohy. Hrdinovi se nakonec podařilo přesvědčit Pyrokara, nejvyššího mága Ohně z kláštera, ke spolupráci s Xardasem. Nakonec tito dva mágové společně s Vatrasem opět obnovili moc Innosova oka a hrdina se mohl vydat na lov draků. Mágové Ohně v klášteře se mezitím usilovně zabývali studiem Pátračů a snažili se přijít na to, jak se této hrozby účinně zbavit. Posedlí lidé tou dobou chodili do kláštera, kde je mágové léčili.Gothic II Ztráta runové magie thumb|left|250px|[[Milten, pravděpodobně nejslavnější mág Ohně]] Válku mezi lidmi a skřety nakonec rozhodl Xardas, když zničil runovou magii. Bez run nebyli mágové Ohně ani paladinové schopni provozovat svou magii a skřetům již nestálo ve vítězství nic v cestě. Většina mágů Ohně byla pobita a ti kteří přežili, se ukryli v lesích Myrtany. Mágové Ohně se také významně podíleli na obraně hlavního města Vengardu, když spolu s králem Rhobarem vytvořili magickou bariéru kolem města, aby zabránili jeho pádu do rukou skřetů. Jediným bezpečným místem, kde mohli mágové nerušeně pokračovat ve své činnosti byl klášter v dalekém Nordmaru, kam vyrazil po připlutí na pevninu i Milten. Ten zde začal s výzkumem ohnivých kalichů, které měly vrátit paladinům jejich moc. Mágové se také snažili najít alternativu k runové magii, naději upínali především k magii Prastarých.Gothic 3, různé rozhovory ve hře Činnost mágů Ohně Mágové Ohně plní celou řadu úkolů a zastávají nejrůznější funkce, zde si popíšeme jednotlivé oblasti ve kterých působí. *'Kněží:' Mágové Ohně jsou považováni za Innosovy zástupce na pozemském světě. Působí tedy jako Innosova církev a dodržují přísná pravidla. Jako Innosovi kněží nesmí nikdy lhát, krást a jinak se protivit vůli svého boha. Dohlížejí také na to, aby věřící plnili své povinnosti, konají bohoslužby, udělují požehnání, starají se o Innosovy svatyně a přijímají dary věřících. *'Královští rádci:' Pro svou moudrost jsou mágové vysoce cenění a král si mezi nimi často volí své poradce, kteří žijí u jeho dvora. Díky tomu nemají mágové jen církevní moc, ale mohou často významně zasahovat do světských záležitostí. *'Soudnictví:' Innos je bohem spravedlnosti a pravdy, díky tomu působí mágové Ohně také jako soudci. Přestože existují i světské soudy, jsou jim mágové Ohně nadřazeni a dokonce mohou výroky světského soudce přerušit.Gothic, Intro *'Vzdělání a výzkum:' Mágové jsou nejvzdělanější a nejmoudřejší mezi obyvateli královské říše. Často vedou výzkumy, které se zaměřují na podstatu magie, astronomie a studium historie. Neméně důležitá je také jejich literární činnost. Významným spisovatelem z řad mágů byl Barthos z Laran. Své vědomosti a poznatky mágové shromažďují v rozsáhlých knihovnách, do kterých nemá kromě nich nikdo přístup. *'Strážci artefaktů:' Protože se očekává, že mágové Ohně jsou plně oddáni své víře a díky tomu nepochybí, je jim svěřena i ochrana nejdůležitějších artefaktů, které říše vlastní. Například Štítu Ohně a Posvátného kladiva.Gothic II *'Vinařství:' Mágové Ohně z Khorinisu jsou také známí pro výrobu skvělého vína, které stáčejí přímo v klášteře.Gothic II Hierarchie Nejvyšší mág Ohně thumb|right|250px|[[Korrypto, současný nejvyšší mág Ohně]] Nejvyšší mág Ohně je nejvyšším představitelem v hierarchii Innosovy církve. Jeho sídlem je hlavní město Vengard odkud, v souladu se svými pravomocemi, řídí celou církev mágů Ohně. Je to pravděpodobně druhý nejvlivnější a nejmocnější muž v říši hned po královi. Zřejmě nejznámějším nejvyšším mágem byl Xardas. Po něm se této funkce ujal pravděpodobně Korrypto, který je současným nejvyšším mágem.Gothic 3, různé rozhovory ve hře Od nejvyššího mága Myrtany je nutné odlišit ostatní nejvyšší mágy, kteří se rovněž honosí tímto titulem. Jedná se zpravidla o opaty klášterů. Příkladem může být Corristo, nejvyšší mág Ohně za magickou bariérou.Gothic, Události ve hře a různé rozhovory Nejvyšší rada Nejvyšší rada mágů Ohně je správním orgánem kláštera na Khorinisu. Svým způsobem je výjimečná, protože podobný způsob správy nikde jinde než v khorinijském klášteře nenajdeme. Rada se skládá ze tří nejvyšších mágů, kteří zvěstují vůli Innose a vybírají tzv. vyvolené novice, kteří se mohou pokusit složit zkoušku Ohně. Nejvyšší rada také uděluje pokyny a příkazy ostatním mágům a trestá každý hřích noviců. Má v rukou rovněž soudní moc na Khorinisu.Gothic II Řádoví mágové Řádoví mágové Ohně působí jako mniši a kněží. Musí dbát pokynů nejvyššího mága a nebo nejvyšší rady. Většinou se zabývají činnostmi, jako jsou výzkumy, vinařství, léčitelství a udělování požehnání věřícím. Od nejvyšších mágů, jsou alespoň na Khorinisu okamžitě rozeznatelní podle toho, že nosí obyčejné roucho na rozdíl od výše postavených mágů, kterým přísluší právo nosit vznešené roucho. Novicové Zájemci o studium magie se nazývají novicové. Než se mohou pokusit stát se mágy a ponořit se do studia magie, musejí po dlouhá léta mágům Ohně věrně sloužit. Mají přísný režim, který musejí dodržovat, nesmějí lhát, krást a páchat jiné hříchy. Musejí žít v chudobě a chovat se k mágům uctivě. Starají se většinou o čistotu chrámů a klášterů, pěstují byliny, které mágové potřebují pro své alchymistické pokusy a nebo vyrábějí víno. Vstup do řádu Přijetí mezi mágy za bariérou Mágové Ohně, kteří byli nuceni žít za bariérou přijali jediného učedníka a tím byl Milten. Vstup mezi mágy zde byl snazší než obvykle, zájemce musel vykonat něco opravdu významného pro rudobarony. Poté co dokázal své schopnosti, podrobil ho nejvyšší mág Corristo jakémusi vědomostnímu testu. Pokud jím zájemce úspěšně prošel, musel dále složit přísahu ohně. Po složení přísahy se připojil k řádu. Obvykle pak následovala dlouhá a intenzivní studia magických věd.Gothic, Události ve hře a různé rozhovory Poznámka: Pokud se hráč ve hře Gothic po vyčištění hnízda Důlních červů ve Starém dole vstoupit mezi mágy, následuje postup, který je popsán výše. Následně se stává mágem Ohně. Přijetí mezi mágy v klášteře na Khorinisu Mnohem složitější, než za magickou bariérou, bylo stát se mágem Ohně v klášteře na Khorinisu. Zájemce o studium magie se musel nejdříve stát novicem. Aby se mohl stát novicem, musel klášteru darovat ovci a tisíc zlatých na znamení, že se zříká svého předešlého života. Za obrovský finanční dar byl pak novic očištěn od svých hříchů. Aby mohli novicové vůbec usilovat o to stát se mágy, museli dodržovat přísná klášterní pravidla a plnit úkoly pro mágy.Gothic II Nejvyšší rada vybírala jednou za čas z řad noviců tzv. vyvolené, kteří se mohli z vůle Innosovy zúčastnit zkoušky Ohně. Novic měl však v souladu s právem Ohně požádat o připuštění ke zkoušce sám, v čemž mu Nejvyšší rada nemohla bránit. Zkouška Ohně pak sestávala ze tří úkolů, které novicům udělila právě Nejvyšší rada. Pokud novic všechny úkoly úspěšně zvládl, složil přísahu Ohně a byl přijat mezi mágy.Gothic II Přísaha Ohně Magie a alchymie Magie Ohně thumb|left|250px|Vzhled vysoce postaveného mága Ohně Magie Ohně, je jak již název napovídá doménou řádu. Dokud existovala runová magie, dělila se magie Ohně do šesti kruhů. První kruh umožňoval sesílat mágům základní kouzla, jako například ohnivý šíp, světlo či léčení. Naproti tomu mágové šestého kruhu měli k dispozici mimořádně silná a nebezpečná kouzla. Mágové Ohně věří, že tento druh magie je darem od samotného Innose. Runová magie Mágové Ohně byli dlouho závislí na tzv. runové magii. Kouzla sesílali prostřednictvím magických run, jejichž výroba byla součástí studia každého mága Ohně. Zatímco svitky sloužily k jednomu použití, magická runa umožňovala mágovi sesílat kouzla neomezeně. Slabiny mágů Ohně odkryl Xardas, když runovou magii zničil. Od oné chvíle, kdy moc run vyhasla, přišla většina mágů o svou moc. Nejsou schopni seslat ani základní kouzla a i použití magických svitků je nadmíru vyčerpává. Jedinou připomínkou jejich bývalého postavení, jsou tak jen jejich roucha.Gothic 3, různé rozhovory ve hře Jen ti nejmocnější z mágů Ohně jsou i nadále schopni používat magii. Mágové v současné době hledají alternativu k runové magii, dozvěděli se totiž, že Prastaří, zaniklá starověká kultura, byli schopní využívat magii i bez run.Gothic 3, různé rozhovory ve hře Alchymie Vedle praktikování magie je doménou mágů také alchymie. Mágové, kteří dovedou namíchat různé užitečné lektvary, například léčivé, jsou v časech války nesmírně cenění. Kláštery, chrámy a svatyně Potřebám mágů Ohně slouží četné chrámy a kláštery po celé říši. Náboženským centrem říše je přirozeně hlavní město Vengard. Zde si stručně popíšeme jednotlivé chrámy a kláštery. *'Vengardský chrám:' Stojí v hlavním městě Vengardu a slouží potřebám nejvyššího mága Ohně v Myrtaně. Je tedy náboženským centrem celé královské říše. *'Klášter v Nordmaru:' Jedná se pravděpodobně o nejstarší klášter, zasvěcený Innosovi. Nachází se zde Jeskyně Osvícení, která je možná místem, kde Innos oslovil Rhobara I., prvního krále Myrtany. Neméně důležitá je i zdejší knihovna, která je největší svého druhu na kontinentu.Gothic 3, různé rozhovory ve hře *'Klášter na Khorinisu:' Klášter, jehož dějiny se datují od vlády Rhobara I., je církevní výspou na ostrově Khorinis. Je znám pro svou knihovnu, katakomby a vynikající víno, které se zde stáčí.Gothic II *'Ostatní chrámy:' Krom tří nejdůležitějších náboženských center, popsaných výše, existuje po celé říši řada dalších chrámů. Zatímco chrámy v Monteře a Faringu, byly zničeny za velké skřetí války, chrám v Geldernu v současné době slouží jako sídlo skřetímu šamanovi. V Hornickém údolí na Khorinisu se pak nachází Chrám na Starém hradě, který byl sídlem mágů Ohně uvězněných za bariérou. *'Svatyně:' Pro potřeby ostatních obyčejných věřících, kteří nemají přístup do klášterů a chrámů slouží svatyně, které jsou roztroušeny většinou u cest a nebo jsou k nalezení přímo ve městech a vesnicích. Členové řádu Mágové za bariérou *'Corristo' - Nejvyšší mág a nejmocnější mág Starého tábora, později byl zavražděn na rozkaz Gomeze. *'Damarok' - Specializoval se na vaření lektvarů, tedy na alchymii, později byl zavražděn na rozkaz Gomeze. *'Drago' - Schopný mág, který dokonce svým mocným kouzlem srazil jednu z věží Starého hradu. Rovněž byl zavražděn na rozkaz Gomeze. *'Milten' - Jediný z mágů Ohně, který vstoupil do řádu až po vytvoření bariéry. Jako jediný z mágů přežil Gomezův masakr. Později se stal jedním z nejslavnějších mágů Ohně všech dob. *'Rodriguez' - Podílel se na vytváření bariéry. Přátelil se s Torrezem, později byl zavražděn na rozkaz Gomeze. *'Torrez' - Učitel many a obchodník se svitky, runami a magickými písemnostmi. Ani on nepřežil Gomezův masakr. Mágové na Khorinisu *Bude doplněno Mágové na kontinentu *Bude doplněno Mágové na Argaanu *Bude doplněno Ostatní mágové *'Barthos z Laran' - Pravděpodobně mág Ohně, významný teoretik, který napsal několik pojednání věnovaných magii. Pravděpodobně je již po smrti. *'Xardas' - Kdysi nejvyšší a nejmocnější mág Ohně. Dal se zdánlivě do služeb Beliara. Zničil runovou magii, čímž se pro mágy Ohně dopustil neodpustitelné zrady. Reference a poznámky Kategorie:Frakce a cechy Kategorie:Gothic: Frakce Kategorie:Gothic II: Frakce Kategorie:Gothic 3: Frakce